


Barracuda

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Movie(s), Slice of Life, making love on a shag carpet......, two goofy 70's detective dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holland and Jackson go on the hunt for a last minute birthday gift for Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barracuda

The sound of mild buzzing and blinding florescent lights stung Holland quicker than he was able to grasp what was going on. He murmured a few profanities under his breath and then, once settled, he sat back, leaning into the chair. 

''All this over a record? Jesus Holland.'' Jackson replied opening up the first aid kit and taking a few supplies out for use. Holland sniffed loudly titling his head back, one hand over his nose to stop the bleeding.

 

''Don't act so surprised. I wasn't expecting that kid to punch that fucking hard.'' He said back sniffing again, scrunching his face in disbelief.

 

''That punch of his fix your nose at all?'' Jackson asked grinning wickedly, taking Holland's hand away from his face before reaching up and dabbing some of the dry blood away with a napkin.

 

''Very funny.'' Holland said.

 

''Maybe next time don't threaten them or bribe them with 20's.'' 

 

''Uh yeah thanks Einstein. I was telling you this shit months ago, kids today seriously.'' Holland sighed finally shutting his trap and letting Jackson finish his work before putting the first aid away. Slinking out of his button up, Holland walked by the open bathroom door, getting out of his bloody clothes before chiming in from outside the door.

 

''Hey thanks man. You did a good job.'' He said smiling faintly, gesturing to his swollen nose. Jackson turned off the running water from the sink looking up to meet Holland's gaze.

 

''No sweat.'' he said in reply.

 

''Wanna kiss my boo boo?'' Holland joked raising his brow. 

Jackson coughed tossing the towel aside shoving past the younger man. ''I don't think so.'' he said back his voice coming in low and gravelly.

 

''I think you do man.'' Holland persisted tip toeing in pursuit. One of his legs reached out shutting the door behind him before he shuffled over and slid his arms around Jackson's belly from behind. He pressed his nose into Jackson's shoulder. The older man grunted, surprised. He caught himself mid motion before sighing heavily once more. 

 

''Off.'' he warned starting to pry Holland's fingers away from his belly. 

The younger man squirmed trying to retain his hold but it was to no avail. He was out matched, his grip broken before he found himself pushed aside towards the edge of the bed where he slipped off onto the floor below. 

''Fuck....'' he whispered slightly embarrassed and hitting his shin on the way down. 

Jackson tossed the rest of his clothes away. Now only in a wife beater and undies, he reached out extending a hand to Holland.

 

''Can you get up?'' he asked.

 

''Hang on a sec.'' Holland paused letting the pain ride out. He looked up when Jackson hadn't picked up  him off the ground yet. ''What are you do-''

 

''Just stay down there.'' Jackson said bringing himself down onto the ground. 

His lips smothered Holland's silencing the other man from speaking. He tore the blanket off the bed carrying it down onto the floor with them.  

 

.....

 

 The following evening the two wandered into the local Tower Records, instantly becoming bombarded by a psychedelic scene of thriving pot smoking youths and multi colored posters scattered across the walls. The pair stuck out like a sore thumb. 

''What was the name of the record?'' Jackson asked shrugging as he traveled down the first aisle, his eyes skimming across the large collections of various musicians before picking up one record.

 

''Uhh something about a fish I think, Holly says it's the hottest song on the radio right now.'' Holland said offhandedly across the other aisle. He didn't even need to raise his head to know the judgmental look Jackson was giving him.

 

''A song about a fish?'' 

 

''No not a song about a fish, the song is named after a fish. Uhh.. shit I'm trying to remember.'' Holland mumbled. His bottom lip curled as he tried to think.

 

Feeling his face flush, Holland clamped his eyes shut starting to sing some of the lyrics from memory, his voice going an octave higher than usual. A range that was usually only apparent when he screamed. 

 

_''If the real thing don't do the trick_  
_You better make up something quick_  
_You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn....''_

 

He fumbled on the last bit letting his eyes snap open. Sure enough, Jackson wasn't the only patron in the shop giving him a confused glare. He shrugged in defeat. 

 

''Hey, I'm trying to give you something here!'' he called out raising his voice as the other customers carried on with their shopping. Jackson just shook his head, smiling a bit before going through the shelves again. 

 

''You never told me you could sing.'' he said smirking walking away. Holland's face burned and his mouth opened but no words came out, so he just waved the comment off. 

 

Nearly an hour later they had still had no luck. They loomed near the register asking the owner if he knew of the record. Holland sang the verse again but the clerk wasn't much help to begin with. 

''I say we buy her something else.'' Jackson suggested undoing the wrapper from the lollipop he had purchased and sucking on the candy. 

Holland's mouth twitched a little trying not to look. He huffed, crossing his arms and thinking it was probably for the best, before turning to face the front window.

 

Outside was a small group of young men being loud and causing a bit of a scene. The leader had long sandy colored hair that covered most of his face and was holding a Heart record tucked under his vest sleeve. It suddenly dawned on Holland that that was exactly what he was looking for.

 

''That's it!'' he stated whacking Jackson in the shoulder to get his attention. He pointed to the kids outside. ''The fish! The record, that's the fucking thing for Holly!!'

 

''Oh you mean Heart? Yeah that's a popular one right now, that's the last record too.'' the clerk said from behind the register. 

Holland turned to give him a dirty look, ''Are you serious?'' He looked back towards the window seeing that smug little asshole parade around the record without a care in the world.

 

''Is that the kid that beat you up?'' Jackson asked leaning in close to Holland, the other man blushed.

 ''No,....maybe....yeah. Not for long though, that little shitbag has another thing coming to him.'' Raising his shoulders Holland made a break for the door only to be stopped by Jackson's grip his arm pulling him back and causing their bodies to collide.  

 

''Maybe let me handle this one huh?'' 

 

.....

 

Holly plucked the light blue ribbon off of the present before tearing into the wrapping paper. It was the last present and most of the guests were seated in the kitchen with the family or running around in the front yard playing with the sprinkler. 

''Oh god. Dad!'' she exclaimed excitedly peeling the rest of the paper away. 

In her hand she held a copy of Heart's C _ry To Me_. The dark green shined in her eyes and the guests chatted obliviously as she got up ran over to hug both Holland and Jackson. The pair sat side by side in their respective chairs, both men now decorated with bruises and band aids across their faces.

 

''You earned it sweetie.'' Jackson kissed Holly's head before she ran off.

 

''Good job.'' Holland whispered leaning over, pressing their shoulders together.

 

''Don't mention it.'' Jackson said in return as they both gave each other a weak smile, Holland leaning over and giving Jackson a peck on the lips. 

 

END. 

**Author's Note:**

> True to my word may I present the continuing misadventures of Holland and Jackson, domestic au. Honestly these boys have inspired me greatly and I have a lot of fun writing for them, chances are I'll make more stories soon. Big shout to Orpheusetude on tumblr who was nice enough to proofread this. Thanks a bunch, this for all the Holland/Jackson shippers out there may we unite!! - Chels


End file.
